universalstudiosfloridafandomcom-20200216-history
Shrek 4-D
Shrek 4-D, (2003) (also known as Shrek 3-D) is a 4-D film/ride at Universal Studios Florida in the Production Central area and is also at Universal Studios Hollywood in Universal City, California, America; Universal Studios Japan in Osaka, Japan; Movie Park in Bottrop, Germany and Warner Bros. Movie World on the Gold Coast in Australia. It is expected to open in Universal Studios Singapore in the Resorts World at Sentosa in 2010, and at Universal Studios South Korea in 2012. It is housed in the former Alfred Hitchcock: The Art of Making Movies soundstage at Universal Studios Florida, and also replaced Rugrats Magic Adventure 3-D in Hollywood and SpongeBob SquarePants 4-D in Germany. A spin-off attraction titled Donkey's Photo Finish is located at the Florida and Hollywood venues. The Theme Park Attraction is directed by Simon J. Smith the director of the Far Far Away Idol for the Shrek 2 2005 DVD feature and the Bee Movie in 2007. Attraction summary Queue The outside queue area, where guests wait in line, shows various clips from Shrek playing on a loop. Guests then enter the building where the storyline for the attraction will be revealed. Pre-show Participants are led into a dungeon-like room with two giant television screens on either side. On the screen, the ghost of Lord Farquaad, who escaped the mouth of the dragon, announces that he has kidnapped the Three Little Pigs, Gingerbread man, and Pinocchio and is holding them hostage. He says that he will torture everybody for answers. After a brief tutorial safety tips ("You have been warned!") from the magic mirror, who told the participants the story of what happened before, the cinema doors are opened and people take their seats. Main show The short film takes place right after the first Shrek film. In it, the spirit of Lord Farquaad returns from the dead to kidnap Princess Fiona. Therefore, it is up to Shrek and Donkey to rescue her. Although the animation is 3-D, the ride is a 4-D film, which means it is designed to make viewers feel what they are watching. For example when Donkey sneezes, the front of the seats spray mist into viewers' face. It also has movable seats, air jets and rubber tubing, to simulate other effects such as air, "creepy crawlies" and other movements. Gift shop A gift shop at the exit to the attraction called Shrek's Ye Olde Souvenir Shoppe sells various Shrek merchandise Wall in The Boss Baby 2 2021 Movie Poster History The ride film for the attraction was in production from late 2001 to early 2003. Alfred Hitchcock: The Art of Making Movies closed January 3, 2003, and construction lasted from January to early May. The new attraction opened June 25, 2003 at Universal Studios Florida. Home media The animated film produced for the ride was later released on DVD under the modified title Shrek 3-D and included a couple of pairs of two-color 3-D glasses. The DVD included an anaglyph 3-D version along with a conventional version without 3-D effects. Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood The Shrek 4D queue has been used to make a haunted house for Halloween Horror Nights at Universal Studios Hollywood. They have used it to make the following * The Asylum (HHN 2006) * A Nightmare on Elm Street: Freddy's Nightmare (HHN 2007) * A Nightmare on Elm Street: Home Sweet Hell (HHN 2008) * My Bloody Valentine: Be Mine 4 Ever (HHN 2009) Jokes The instructors (park employees) commonly make jokes. Such as; *Upon entering the dungeon room, they ask everyone to raise both arms. Commenting "if you can't smell the next guy's armpits because of the Florida/California heat, move in closer so others can come in." *Upon entering the dungeon room, they ask everyone to look down. Commenting "If you can see the floor, then there's room for more." * They say that no one has been killed on this ride... in the past hour. * While in the theatre, they instruct the audience to strap on their seat belts. They then reveal there are none. * They commonly make jokes about fairy tale people (i.e Pinocchio, Gingy, even Shrek and Donkey) while waiting in the dungeon room. * They sometimes mention that failure to comply with the safety procedures will result in a flogging or burning at the stake. Trivia * In Florida, this show replaced Alfred Hitchcock: The Art of Making Movies. In California, it replaced the Rugrats Magic Adventure 3-D stage show. In Germany, it replaced SpongeBob SquarePants 4-D. * When Pinocchio forces the magic mirror to start telling the story of Shrek, he starts, "A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..." as a spoof on Star Wars. When he is chastised, he quickly responds, "Sorry...I'm a little spaced out..." * During the ride when Shrek and Donkey are in the cemetery a memorial to Humpty Dumpty can be seen. (Donkey accidentally knocks it down and breaks it after being scared by Shrek). Versions The DVD version of the film was named Shrek 3-D and included a preview of Shrek 2. On May 13, 2007, the film was shown on Nickelodeon as "Shrek's Never Before Seen Adventure", with the 3-D effects removed. A comic adaptation of the film was featured as issue #1 of the Shrek comic book mini-series published by Dark Horse Publications. Category:Current Attractions Category:Non-Universal Themed Rides Category:3-D films